


as a step?

by Leidymendez22



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidymendez22/pseuds/Leidymendez22
Summary: shaun murphy is a resident in surgery at the buenaventura hospital in san jose what most people know is that autism and that makes working with him difficult but everything will change when one night of drunkenness something happened
Relationships: Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	as a step?

chapter One

It was a common morning in the life of shaun murphy but something strange happened to him, he never wakes up with nausea or the desire to vomit which made him strange, although he is a doctor he does not have an answer although he thought it would be an upset stomach at all But he dressed as he does every day to go to the hospital and today he had a 36-hour shift with Dr. Claire Brown.

Shaun had already arrived at the hospital, everyone greeted them from afar he did not like to be hugged that is the problem with people who have autism, everything was fine in the hospital nothing out of the ordinary today they had practice in different parts of the hospital for example Dr. Shaun Murphy had a turn with Dr. Gabriela Gonzales of obstetrics and pediatrician, and in return Dr. Claire Brown had a turn with Dr. Luis Salazar of Oncology and each resident has to practice those areas that is what Dr. Meléndez said that a Surgeon is not based only on operating but also helping in different areas of medicine, although Shaun was a little opposed to it, he had no other choice.

Shaun was arriving at the obstetrics and pediatric area when he became nauseous, suddenly he became pale and very weak was about to faint when luckily the doctor gonzales was passing and found him about to faint of course the doctor took him without thinking before he was injured more seriously and at that time I called a nurse to transfer him to a room for checkups and tests to rule out any disease or virus.

It had been an hour since doctor murphy fainted, and the doctor was looking at the results of the tests and everything was normal, something strange but good at the same time, and the doctor was in doctor murphy's room.

_Hello Doctor Murphy, how are you feeling_ I told him

_Very good but what happened to me_ he asked me and I told him

_ you suffered a slight faint when you went to the obstetrics and pediatric area but you were lucky because when you were about to faint I caught you before you could suffer a concussion from the blow and we did some tests to rule out any disease or virus but It seems that everything went normal but I want to do an ultrasound to see if you do not have an organ damaged by the symptoms that you present.

_has what you have to do but I just think it's an upset stomach_ said doctor murphy

I called a nurse to bring me the ultrasound so I told doctor murphy to lift his shirt so I could check it, I put on gloves and proceeded to place the gel on doctor murphy's abdomen and passed the device over various parts of the abdomen and what I discovered surprised me was neither a malignant tumor nor a cancer but a fetus of approximately eight weeks and doctor murphy's face was paler than milk. 

chapter two

Weeks before:

It was a normal night in a bar in San Jose and there were two people drinking and one of those people was Shaun Murphy, rarely do you see he drank but that day was the exception, since Lea gave him alcohol for the first time, he has never stopped trying it. charming but that night shaun drank a lot and things happened so fast but what nobody knew was that shaun woke up in a bed that was not his but a boy with whom he had had sex for the first time, well shaun when he He woke up and realized what he did and promised himself that he would never have a drink of alcohol or tequila but what annoyed Shaun the most was that he did not know who was the guy with whom he had slept or more precisely with whom he had sex .

Nowadays:

After remembering that moment of terror for doctor murphy and knowing that now he could be a single father and to top it off have autism and I as a pediatric doctor and obstetrician I don't know how I would advise doctor murphy but what I do know is that he always does. I was going to support, although it sounds a little strange to say, a doctor who would be the boss of doctor murphy but that was not what tormented doctor murphy but the way that they were going to treat him or what doctor glassman would think after he told him .

First he will scold me for being irresponsible and also a little confused because this is not my way of being, even though I have autism I was always a very responsible boy but now I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm going to be a single father because I don't know who he is. father of this baby that I carry inside.

chapter three

t was a normal day at the Buenaventura hospital in San Jose and all the doctors including Dr. Shaun Murphy were on their shift like every day but poor shaun was very nervous the whole hospital already knew that he was going to have a child from a stranger Of course, they didn't criticize him before, they supported him from afar because Dr. Murphy doesn't like hugs.

Shaun was in the obstetrics and pediatrics area with Dr. Gabriela gonzales, as always, she had already become friends with Shaun, although she respected because she was still his boss, but Shaun had enough confidence in him to the point that he asked her to be the one to follow. her pregnancy because Dr. Murphy did not like spending a lot of time with strangers.

It was lunchtime at the hospital and all the residents were sitting at the same table talking even Shaun who was not very sociable but since they gave him another opportunity to work and show that he is a good surgeon even if everyone says otherwise but he got to gain the trust of others, lunch time had already finished and shaun had decided to go to the office of doctor gabriela gonzales when he arrived he knocked on the door and heard a pass from the other side and when the doctor opened the door gonzales greeted him with a smile and told him to take a seat.

_ How can I help you doctor murphy I imagine you come to see how the baby's growth is going after these two months_ said doctor gonzales with affection so as not to scare doctor murphy she was specialized in treating children or adults with autism.

_if doctor gonzales I come to my morning check-up every month as always and I hope I don't disturb you_ said doctor murphy with his hands clasped as he always does.

_ of course lie down on the stretcher and pull up your shirt while I prepare everything_ said Dr. Gonzales as she put on her gloves and prepared the ultrasound.

She put a little gel on Shaun's belly, it was already a little noticeable but not much and she arranged to work began by gently passing the sides of the belly to better locate the fetus in certain words.

_well shaun the baby is very healthy and very healthy if I may say you are approximately 9 weeks pregnant_ said doctor gonzales as she took off her gloves and handed him some paper for shaun to clean his belly and the doctor also saw a couple of tears of happiness.

chapter four

Three months later:

It was an ordinary day in the hospital there were not many patients to attend or scheduled surgeries, so doctor murphy took advantage of the time and went to the cafeteria to eat something as usual even though he was already five months pregnant, he always took care of his diet Of course, his friends and colleagues also watched over him so that nothing bad happens to him, since the whole hospital found out about Dr. Murphy's pregnancy, they did not take it badly if they congratulated him before, of course, Dr. Andrews had always watched him but did not always harass him I asked him if he was okay, they had become friends, but they spoke very little clearly, being the president of the hospital, they couldn't spend a lot of time talking, they had to keep up with his reputation.

It was break time for all the doctors and they were in the cafeteria eating an aperitif because it was already the afternoon shift and they all had a 36-hour shift and had to be very energetic, when Shaun sat down at the table with his friends began talking about the bet they had on who guessed the sex of doctor murphy's baby of course that the female sex was winning and on the part of doctor Alex park he gave all his money to make the baby a boy of course shaun did not bother Before, he was happy that his friends and colleagues were concerned about the health of him and the baby, although he was also excited to know that it was his son or daughter and that is why he walked to the office of doctor gonzales, his private obstetrician as he liked. tell him but with respect, when he arrived he knocked on the door and heard a pass from the other side.

_ Hello Shaun, how are you and how are your pregnancy going? You are already showing a lot_ said doctor gonzales affectionately as she told Shaun to sit in the chair in front of her desk while she prepared everything necessary to do the ultrasound and put on gloves.

_ well shaun go up your shirt while I call a nurse to bring you some towels to clean yourself_ she said while turning on the ultrasound and began to put some gel on the belly.

_ Well, Shaun, your baby is in very good health, has a perfect weight and I see that you can see the sex if you want, I can tell you_ said doctor gonzales while she continued passing the device through doctor murphy's belly and of course shaun gladly accepted while He looked out the window as his friends looked to see what his answer would be to find out who won the bet.

_ well doctor murphy you will have a beautiful baby in four months and I would say that your cease would be on October 14_ said doctor gonzales as she covered her ears because of the screams that her residents made while she gave them a threatening look at them because shaun doesn't like loud noises and that could upset him and hurt himself.

Shaun's shift had already finished and when he was going to the hospital exit he saw Dr. Brown receiving the money from the bet of course that she was the one who bet the most saying that Dr. Murphy was going to have a girl because of the shape of her belly typical claire.

chapter five

Three months later:

It was a very special day for doctor murphy, today his daughter would be born of course he was more than nervous because it is the first time he would see her and he would carry her as he had expected all these nine months of course without counting that he would have her eight months but no It is interesting since he is healthy and in good health, he had already been granted maternity leave, which means that he had not worked for a month but it was paid vacation that Dr. Andrews had given him for being a good doctor who excelled from his point of view. seeing that he thought that people with autism could not be a good surgeon but he left him speechless when saving the life of an eight year old boy in an airport and he even went viral, but what shaun feared was how he could raising his daughter alone and also he can never know when he could give her a nervous breakdown and cannot control himself but he learned Lea had taught him how to handle things calmly and naturally of course since his daughter eats Shaun started to move inside the belly for the first time he was scared a little but later he understood that it was his daughter showing him that everything was fine and not to worry that everything was going to be fine.

Everything was ready for the cesarean section Shaun was already numb from the waist down he already knew how the procedure was so they did not have to explain anything to him the surgery was going to be done by doctor gonzales with whom shaun had more confidence and doctor brown who she was going to receive the baby, half an hour had passed when a more beautiful cry that shaun had heard sounded her daughter had already been born, a nurse put her on her chest she only cried because she had been ripped from her home but now she was safe with her father, they cut her umbilical cord and the nurse took her away for routine exams but she was born very healthy with a good weight.

Shaun had already woken up and was waiting very anxiously for his daughter to be brought to him and all the doctors and friends had visited him to congratulate him. Dr. glassman was by his side accompanying him like a good father would, and they had all left and the The nurse came in with the baby wrapped in pink sheets like her clothes, which were pink but looked very beautiful.

_ Hello my daughter you are very beautiful I have been waiting for you for a long time and I am very happy that you are in my arms_ Shaun said with tears in his eyes while Dr. Glassman was the same he was a grandfather for the first time since his daughter passed away. He had the opportunity to be a grandfather and he would also have someone to pamper and take care of. Of course the baby was going to be very capricious since her grandfather was going to spoil her a lot with the help of Shaun.

After having fed Melissa Murphy, that is how Dr. Shaun's daughter is called because she chose that name because her brother said that if she had children, he would name one of his daughters that way and for having him in the memory of his deceased brother named the baby that name.

The end


End file.
